The Wolf Awakens Once More
by I'mapsychopathI'mnotrude1997
Summary: When River meets two people she never ever thought she would meet in StormCage, she soon learns that it takes an awful lot for the Wolf to be awoken again but what happens when Rose is pushed over that limit?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my second Doctor Who fic but the first that is going to be a multi-chapter. It is after the Angels Take Manhattan and before The Name Of The Doctor, enjoy!**

* * *

Rose was feeling rather tired as she awoke, she needed to get help but there was no one who could help her. 'Help!' She screamed. 'Help me!' No answer but just as she was about to give up hope she heard a cell door open next to her. 'Help. Help me!' She screamed even louder. 'Shut up!' Was the reply she got. 'Hello?' She heard a familiar voice but she couldn't put her finger on who it was.

'Hi.' She replied coolly.

'I'm Jack Harkness.'

'Jack?!'

'Rosie?! Oh am I glad to see you!'

'Same to you! What are you doing in StormCage? What have you done now Jack?!' She asked with amusement in her voice.

'I have done nothing wrong for a change! What about you Rosie, why are you in here? I thought you were in an alternate universe?'

'Yea well it didn't work out.'

'Why? What happened?!'

'Jack! Nothing bad happened, well I don't actually know what happened...'

'What?'

'I don't remember one moment me and John were arguing then I fell unconscious and woke up here. I've been here for about a month.' 'Have you not seen anyone who can help?!' 'We're in prison, Jack. Why would anyone help us?!' As they kept talking they failed to notice the prisoner on the other side of Rose. There River Song sat with a smile on her face and listened until the time was right.

* * *

'Rosie?' Jack said and Rose raised her head.

'What?' She replied tired.

'What exactly were you and Johntalking about?'

'Does it matter?'

'Well it could explain why your here...'

'We had just found something in the Torchwood basement. John kept saying destroy it but I had to listen to my Dad. So I said no. One day it was gone and John got in a worst mood with me saying it was my fault. It was a statue Jack how the hell was I supposed to know?'

River cringed. 'It was a weeping angel.' She sighed.

'Woah! Who are you?' Rose asked a little annoyed that someone was listening to them.

'River Song,' she said with her usual grin. 'I'm a friend.' She opened her cell door after some time and stepped into Rose's.

'How the he-' Rose begun but was cut off.

'I nicked the keys.' She replied holding the keys.

Rose smiled. 'Oh I like you.'

'I know.' River smiled back grinning at Rose's expression. 'I know you in the future.' Answering the unspoken question.

'Right okay.' Rose said unconvinced. 'Rose Tyler, daughter of Jackie and Peter Tyler. Past companion of The Doctor. Like I said. I'm a friend.'

'Jack. Do you know Jack.'

'No he is new.'

'Jack Harkness.'

'Oh don't start!' Rose said smiling.

'I was just saying hello!'

'I don't mind.' River said. Then went to free jack from his cell. Rose ran up and hugged Jack as soon as he stepped into her cell.

'I missed you!' She said as he twirled her around.

'I missed you too. Now to business,' he started. 'You said it was a weeping angel, what is that?'

'Its a creator most famously known as the Lonely Assassins.' She said hoping that would bring up some memories. 'Nope okay. They are creators that are quantum-locked. They can't move if you're looking at them.'

'So that's why he was so worried.' Rose said her voice heavy with regret.

'Yes. The angel must have touched Rose and because you didn't belong there in the first place it couldn't really put you in a different pocket of time because it wouldn't do anything for itself so it sent you home.'

'So what? It was a kind angel?'

'No of course not, you don't get 'kind' angels Rose!' River snapped!

'I'm sorry but what is wrong with you?!'

'Rose they kill my parents...' River whispered trying to hide the pain.

'Oh. Oh my God. I'm so sorry!'

'Yeah its fine.' River sighed regaining composure. 'We need to get you out of here.' River said standing up and opening the door. 'But its going to be difficult.'

'Why are you helping me?'

'Rose they have technology way beyond Earth. From what I have heard they can use the Bad Wolf against everyone. They could catch any villain they wanted... That would be bad.'

'But I'm not the Bad Wolf anymore.' Rose said fear growing within her.

'I'm sorry Rose, you're always going to be the Bad Wolf.' River sighed and Jack bowed his head feeling so sorry for Rose.

'No! I'm not the Doctor fixed me! I'm not the one who killed all the Daleks! I didn't commit genocide!' Rose shouted as the tears began to flow! 'Please!'

'Rose I'm sorry. I wasn't there but I am very close with the Doctor and he regrets not finding out sooner.'

Rose slowly nodded and wiped the tears away. 'I'm sorry.' She said once she had her composure back.

'Its fine, you should have been there when The Doctor found out.' River said with a small smile playing at her lips. Not knowing what to do Jack hugged Rose to show her he was there.

'So you know the Doctor?' Jack asked.

'You could say that.' She said with a smile. 'We need to hurry and get out of here.'

'Why am I here I did nothing wrong?' Jack said as they walked down the hall.

'That doesn't matter to them, you'll properly find they were interested in Rose and they heard her mention you in her sleep. Do you know you talk in your sleep?'

She asked and Rose shook her head. 'Well you do. A lot. I learnt somethings.' Rose chuckled not really caring what she found out.

'Please tell?' Jack said jokingly and Rose shook her head with a half smile.

'Please don't.'

'Sorry Jack, Rose's choice rules the vote.' River said smiling at them. 'Right heres far enough.' River said. She took out her psychic paper. 'Come to StormCage x' and then flipped the leather folder shut.

'Is that a psychic paper?' Rose asked rather shocked.

'Mmhmm its how me and the Doctor communicate. Why do you ask?'

'I only thought The Doctor had one of those.'

'Hmm no dear, I have one too.' She held up her blaster and aimed it at the guards that were likely going to arrive soon.

* * *

The Doctor was dancing around the TARDIS like he always does and was about to pick up Clara when he felt a burning in his pocket. 'Come to StormCage x' The Doctor huffed and quickly reply. 'Fine... River you are so unpredictable! I haven't even picked up Clara yet. x' he then made his way to StormCage.

* * *

'River what are you doing?!' Rose yelled as she aimed her gun as the door.

'So much like The Doctor, you don't like guns!' River smirked as Jack joined her with his own gun. Then she felt a burning and laughed at the Doctor's message. 'I hate you sometimes.' She said turning around to face the Doctor and the familiar blue box.

'No you don't!' The Doctor replied then noticed the other two people.

'Who are you?' Rose and Jack asked in union. 'Where's the Doctor!'

'Rose? Jack? Okay River what's going on?!'

'Hello Sweetie!'

'Can someone explain what's going on?!' Jack shouted before the banter could begin.

'Right, sorry. I'm the Doctor this is River Song and this is my TARDIS. Next question.' The Doctor said his voice dripping with sarcasm.

'Doctor!' Rose snapped.

'Sorry, hello Rose, hello Jack how are you.'

'That's the first thing you ask! How are we? Rose is back home and you ask how are we?!' Jack asked with a raised voice!

'Rose what-?'

'Rose confronted a weeping angle it couldn't send her back in time because she didn't belong there so it send her home, she must have landed outside StormCage. With their knowledge they found the Bad Wolf and so she got locked up here. In her sleep she has mentioned you, and Jack but to them your dead, so they located Jack to make sure he didn't rescue her.' River almost shouted at him.

The Doctor then bowed his head in shame and began to feel bad. 'I'm so sorry Rose.'

'It's okay I guess it's been a month already I guess I gave up on hope of rescue.' She replied looking at the floor, refusing to look at him.

That made The Doctor feel even worst than he already was. He had always hoped of seeing Rose again but he had given up decades ago. 'Rose, River, Jack get in the TARDIS! NOW!' Rose and Jack followed his orders but River stayed by his side and got out her Blaster.

'River please.' He pleaded but River shook her head.

'We need to go, now Doctor.' When he didn't more she carried on. 'Sweetie please I know they were going to hurt her but there's nothing we can do. Come on Sweetie into the TARDIS!' Slowly the Doctor did go into the TARDIS and shut the door but Rose and Jack were no-one in sight.

'Rose, Jack?'

No reply.

'They might just be sleeping Sweetie.' River said resting a hand on his shoulder. Then walked to the console and they got out of there as soon as they could.

'Thank you.' He sighed smiling and River nodded and smiled back.

'I'm sorry I couldn't get you sooner.' River sighed and hugged him and he hugged her back tightly and held her close. River could sense him emotions and held him even tighter. 'It's okay Sweetie, it's okay.' River held The Doctor for the next ten minutes and just held him as he shook and cried as all those emotions came back from years ago. 'I'm so sorry, Sweetie, I'm here.

' 'Thank you.' He sighed as he began to stop shaking. He kissed River lightly. River smile at him and wiped his tears away.

'Go talk to her.'

The Doctor nodded and left Rover to control the TARDIS. 'Yes I know dear, I love him too.' She said to the TARDIS. 'I know he does but he loves her as well.' The TARDIS hummed and River sighed. 'I'll go talk to Jack, please don't let anything happen. The Doctor will kill me.'The TARDIS hummed again and River laughed. 'Yes Dear I know I'm his wife.' As she got to Jack's room she glanced into Rose's room and saw the Doctor and Rose speaking. Rose looked upset.

'Jack?' She said knocking.

'It's open.' He said and River walked in.

* * *

'Rose?' The Doctor said and walked in.

'Hi.' She said not looking at him she only looked at the floor.

'Rose. Are you okay?' He asked and sat down next to her on her bed.

'Yes I'm fine.' She said but the Doctor was unconvinced.

'Rose look at me.' He said and she looked at him. She looked upset and tired.

'He was mad... At me... I didn't know what to do I-I was following my orders and he told me off when I didn't do anything wrong. Doctor he was mad at me...' Rose said as the tears started flowing down her face. 'I was doing my job!'

'Rose I-I didn't know I'm sorry.'

'Don't apologise for him he isn't you. No matter how much I wanted to believe it he wasn't.'

He avoided that subject for now and asked. 'Did you really meet a Weeping Angle?'  
'Yeah, we did.'

'I need to take you to Med Bay Rose.'

'I know. I figured that out already.' They left to go to Med Bay and heard Jack and River talking.

'Jack?' She said once she had opened the door.

'Hey.'

'Hi. Are you okay?'

'Yeah.'

'Jack.' She pushed.

'Is she in danger?!' He suddenly asked River wasn't shocked by this.

'No. Not anymore.' She sighed sitting next to him. 'She would have been if she was still at StormCage.'

'Why are you at StormCage?' He asked. River cocked an eyebrow.

'It's a reasonable question.' He said when she didn't reply.

She smirked. 'Spoilers.'

'Typical!' He laughed.

'What?!'

'So are you the Doctor's companion or something?'

'Or something. I travel with him, yes but, not all the time.'

'So who's his companion at the moment.'

'That would be Clara.' River replied.

'Who's Clara?'

'The Girl Twice Dead or The Impossible Girl. But she doesn't know it yet!' River said and stopped when she heard movement. 'Hello Sweetie.'

'River, Jack. We need to go to Med Bay, I need to know she's okay.' The Doctor said not sure why he was explaining himself.

'Yes of course Sweetie, but what about Clara?'

'She'll understand!' The Doctor said shrugging it off.

'Will she?' River thought. 'Or will she act like every other companion when they meet a previous traveller?'

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it! I would like to see what you thought! **


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back! I'm sorry it has taken me so long to update! I am just going to come out and say it I'm warning all the RoseXEleven shippers this isn't a RoseXEleven shipping story. In this story Rose and Eleven are best friends and this is a RiverXEleven story I do hope you will carry on reading.  
Please enjoy the next chapter!**

* * *

_'Hey! Jacobs!' A male's voice filled the air and a man, Jacobs, looked at the area he was pointing. _

_'What is that?' Jacobs asked walking closer. _

_'What are you doing you idiot!' _

_'Marshall! Watch your tongue I your commanding officer!' Jacobs snapped and turned back to the person lying on the ground. 'It's a girl!' He exclaimed turning her head to the side and saw she was in good shape and appeared healthy. _

_'Let's take her inside,' Marshall said walking over to the girl and picking her up quite roughly. _

_'Careful!' Jacobs hissed and took the girl off him, 'The boss will want to see this. She might actually want her in good shape you idiot!' _

_When they got back to StormCage they put her in a cell next to River Song. River stood up when she heard movement outside her cell. 'What's going on?' She asked knowing full well she wasn't going to get an answer. _

'_Shut up Song!' The boss shouted at her._

'_But who is she!' _

'_SONG! I'm warning you shut up!' _

_River slowly retreating to her bed she knew when something was going on and something was definitely wrong here she couldn't help noticing something was wrong with that girl. She had something of the Wolf about her. _

Rose shot up in her bed in the TARDIS. 'Rose, are you alright?' River asked then she realised River had sat in the chair across the room from her bed.

'Yea a nightmare, I think.' Rose replied not remembering what she had dreamed.

'Yeah properly.' River replied knowing full well what she had just seen. 'Rose...'

'Yea?' She asked looking at River and she suddenly felt dizzy and she fell back against her pillows.

'DOCTOR!' River shouted then remembered Jack. 'Jack!' She called and Jack ran into the room. He was straight by her side and cradled her head.

'River what happened?' The Doctor asked rushing into the room. 'Rose...'

'We were talking she woke up a few minutes ago but then she started swaying and then she fell against her pillows. Is she going to be okay?!' River asked frantically as the Doctor took her the Med Bay for the second time that day.

'I don't understand only The Bad Wolf came up on the Scan nothing else is wrong with her!' The Doctor said in frustration.

'Unless it's because of the Bad Wolf and what they did to her in StormCage, they took her away almost every night!' River said walking next to the Doctor.

'Don't worry Rose, we'll figure out what's happened to you, won't we?' Jack said looking at River then the Doctor.

'Yes. Yes we will.' River stated without an inch of doubt.

_Rose sat in her cell tears running down her face she had been here for four days now. They had figured out something about her. Something she didn't know about herself. She seemed to know what was going on at the time but then she would fall unconscious and forget what had happened. Or rather that was what usually happened but it didn't today she remembered everything. Every nasty word they muttered every needle they stuck into her and the pain. She remembered nothing but the pain in her head. 'Kill me! Kill me please!' She remembered herself shouting out in the middle of it. They didn't do a lot to her but the pain was unbearable. Rose remembered them scanning her head and taking recordings. They mentioned the Bad Wolf, which caused another assault of screams. _

_Now she was huddled in the corner of her cell muttering the same words over and over. 'Help me.' _

_Then suddenly it was gone everything from the previous night just vanished from her memory. She looked up and wondered what happened that had gotten her so upset. Shaking herself out of it she walked over to her bed and rubbed her head. She had had more headaches recently. Yawning, she found herself to be very tired and she felt herself slip into unconsciousness. But for some reason she felt something in her mind screaming at her for her to see the man in her room with the needle that had just been in her arm making her forget everything from the previous night. _

'Help me.' Rose kept muttering over and over when she was unconscious. River, The Doctor, and Jack watched as Rose suddenly awoke from the restless sleep. 'Hey!' She said smiling.

All three of them shared a look of worry and Jack remembered what River had said. 'Do you know you talk in your sleep? I leant a lot.' He now noticed that River hadn't liked what she had leant from Rose in her sleep.

'Doctor?' Rose asked when nobody started talking.

'Rose, are you alright.' River asked.

'Mmmhmm,' Rose said not taking her eyes off the Doctor. She was almost studying him. 'What are you thinking?' She suddenly asked. The Doctor looked at her.

'You. This. This whole mess. I just wish there was something I could do to find out about what happened there!' The Doctor answered honestly seeing no point in lying. He rubbed his hands over his face and sighed. 'I'm going to pick up Clara.' He answered leaving the Med Bay.

'Who's Clara?' Rose asked River.

'All I know is what The Doctor's told me which isn't a lot. All I know is she died twice.'

'What's she like?' Rose asked.

'I don't know... I've never met her.' River answered truthfully.

'Do you think she's going to be like every other companion?' Rose asked quite worried.

'I'm not sure like I said I've never met her.'

Clara heard the noise of the TARDIS and smiled she ran into the TARDIS. When she saw the look on the Doctor's face she suddenly felt like she was intruding. 'What's wrong?' She asked.

'Hey Clara.' He answered ignoring the question.

'Please don't cut me out. What's wrong?' Clara pushed.

'Blast from the past.' He answered then walked back to the Med Bay with Clara following. He needed to see her again.

'Hello Sweetie.' River said when he walked in.

"Hey Doc.' Jack said.

"Hello.' Rose whispered literally beaming.

"Well someone seems happy.' He observed.

'How could I not!' She answered and the Doctor laughed.

Rose felt her vision going blurry and she clutched the paper sheet on the Med Chair. 'Rose!' River said going to her side and then the Doctor was there.

Clara didn't know what to do, there was a room full of people she didn't know and the Doctor hadn't even bothered to introduce her. She didn't know what to think of River calling him "sweetie" but then again he didn't seem to care like it was normal. 'What is The Doctor's normal?' She suddenly asked herself. Is this it? She did only see him on Wednesday's after all. She didn't know what he done the rest of the week. She couldn't help but feel jealous when she thought of the Doctor and his friends here with him. Not knowing what else to do she quietly exited the Med Bay and entered the Console Room. When she didn't feel welcome there either she quietly slipped into the hall and saw lots of rooms. She looked at the names.

Amy & Rory

Rose

River

Jack

Donna

Martha

Clara didn't know what to think of this. She had never heard the Doctor mention any of these people yet they had a room on the TARDIS and here she is travelling with him now without one. Clara wanted to find out more so she entered the first room with had the name 'Amy & Rory'.

When she entered she found the room full of pictures. One had a woman with red hair and a man with blond-brown hair. They were standing next to each other with The Doctor who was making a funny face. Another was of a woman with massive curls, she noticed she was in the Med Bay, and the red-head. The red-head was resting her head on the other woman's shoulder. This bothered Clara she just didn't know why.

She exited this room and entered the next which had the name 'Rose'. She entered and saw the bed had been spelt in but the rest looked like it hadn't been touched in years. This room was mostly pink. One photo caught her eye and it was the blonde from the Med Bay with the man from the Med Bay and a man with had big ears and wore a leather jacket. Rose was on Jack's back and he was giving her a piggy-back. The rest of the pictures in Rose's room were filled of her and a man with a leather jacket or a man in a pin-striped suit, in each photo she had a brilliant smile on her face which was mirrored on the man's face. 'They were obviously great friends.' There was no doubt in Clara's mind that this man was the Doctor. Not wanting to spend any more time in this room she left and entered the next.

This one had the name 'River'. This room didn't have a lot in just two pictures, only two and that was of the woman from the Med Bay with Massive curls, The Red-Head and The Doctor. The Doctor had his arm round River's waist and his arm draped over the red-heads shoulders. The first thing Clara noticed was he was happy. She had never seen this expression on his face before, she's never seen him this happy before and it upset her. Before she could see the second she heard an emotionless voice behind her. 'Get out.' He said. She turned around to see The Doctor standing there.

'I'm sorry, I-I didn't know what to do.'

'Get out!' He repeated but Clara didn't move.

'Whose room is this?' Clara challenged.

'River's now get out!'

'Professor River Song? I thought he was male?' She asked and regretted it immediately when she heard the Doctor's reaction.

"River's my wife Clara. Now. Get. Out. Of. Her. Room.' He said emotionlessly and collected what he had come to get. She left and went to the Console Room. 'His Wife!' She thought, 'He's married?'

Rose entered the console room and saw Clara sitting there; she was soon followed by River, The Doctor, and Jack. They watched her for a minute while the Doctor went to the controls. 'Where are we going?' Clara looked up knowing that he usually asked her but he was looking at the other three. 'Rose, where do you want to go?'

Rose smiled and thought about it for a second and then said. 'I want to go home Doctor I want to see it just see it.' The Doctor smiled.

'Capitan, are you staying with us for a bit?' The Doctor asked. River smiled impressed and proud of her husband.

'I'm in!'

'River...' He asked in more of a pleading tone.

'Sweetie I-I' She began but then she saw his face fall. 'You know I want to.'

'I'll take you back in two weeks?' He asked hopeful.

River sighed and smiled. 'Two weeks sweetie. No more.'

Rose looked at the Doctor and suddenly realised she did still love him but she also came to the realisation that she would never consider him more than a friend anymore. Rose smiled at that and went to stand by Jack.

'It's so obvious!' She whispered to him. He just gave her a questionable look. 'They're together you moron!'

Looking down at what she was wearing and said. 'I'm going to get changed; I've worn the same outfit for a month.' The Doctor gave River a look and she nodded.

'Rose wait!' She called and Rose stopped to look back. 'I'll come too I need to change anyway.'

They went to the TARDIS's wardrobe and River asked. 'Do you remember anything from what they did?'

'_Oh such a pretty little thing for such a Big Bad Wolf!' _She remembered but then it was gone. 'No, sometimes I would but then it just vanished from my mind. I know that sounds draft.'

'It doesn't we'll figure it out.' River said looking at the girl she has grown to love like a sister. The first time she met Rose she was so shocked by what she saw, but that's a story for another time. When they heard something behind them they turned to see Clara had followed them.

'Hey guys. I'm Clara.'

'We know,' Rose said flatly. 'Why were you following us?'

'I just want to talk.' She said a little unsure now.

'Hey Rose I got my outfit I'll be in my room.' River said holding up her outfit then winked and mouthed 'good luck'.

Rose gave a look of annoyance and mouthed back 'I hate you!'

River laughed and shouted from down the hall. 'No you don't.' And Rose was left alone to deal with Clara.

'Hi, I'm Rose.' Rose said with a smile.

'So, you travel with the Doctor?' Clara asked hoping to get answers.

'Used to. I got lost and then I was found again by River and now I'm here.' Rose answered while looking for an outfit.

'Used to?' Clara said with a chuckle.

'Yeah used to. Why do you want to know?'

'You have a room, and you only just came back.' Clara said.

'So? I take you don't have a room?' Rose said thinking about what this had to do with her. 'Were you in my room?' She said after a little bit of silence. She just hoped the answer was 'no.'

'I didn't know it was your room I-I thought it was one of his past companions.'

'I am one of his past companions!' Rose hissed and then left the room.

'Rose!' River shouted out of her room as she heard her wall past. When she saw Rose's face she asked. 'What happened?'

'She's jealous I have a room and she doesn't, she went into my room!'

'Oh. Well that is just uncalled for!'

The Doctor couldn't help but over hear what Rose had said and get even more annoyed with Clara she not only went into River's but she also went into Rose's which meant she properly went into Amy&Rory's. That thought just angered him even more.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I must warn you this is going to be the last update for about two weeks as I'm going to Egypt tomorrow and will not able to get internet connection, I do appologise but this will be my first thing I do when I get home. **


End file.
